Rough Return
by His Spectacles
Summary: Reunions were supposed to be sweet and gentle, not animalistic and rough. Then again, they're very, very happy to see each other. SLASH


**Rough Return**

**One-shot**

This was also written for the HP Anonymous Kink Meme and the prompt was: harry/draco, animalistic, rough

Warning: Very, very explicit so turn back now if you are easily offended. I don't want to be reported or anything.

-

They hadn't seen each other for weeks. Harry had dark circles under his eyes, unable to sleep with the edge of unfulfilled lust. Draco looked perfect, as usual, but his body was too rigid to be relaxed. They kept stealing glances ever so often across the room. All Harry wanted was to drag Draco somewhere private and just _fuck_ him. But they couldn't disappear both at the same time; it would raise rumors.

But Harry was near the point where he could care less about the rumors. His dick had been hard since he'd laid eyes on Draco tonight, resplendent in his tailored robes, and a familiar jealousy was gnawing at his heart whenever he saw the women hanging off of him.

Harry ignored the person talking to him, simpering about his many accomplishments, and took a glass of dark wine from the waiter. He drank it in one gulp, eyes glued to Draco who laughed at something Zabini said, the dark-skinned man touching Draco's arm lightly.

Crack!

The glass shattered in Harry's too tight grip, blood slowly trickling down Harry's wrist.

"Oh Merlin, Mr. Potter! Are you all right?" The man – was it Chuck? Harper? Who _cared_? – exclaimed, attracting the attention of the nearby guests. A waiter rushed to Harry's side, flustered, but Harry waved him away.

"I'll be in the loo," Harry muttered and quickly escaped the curious eyes, Hermione's most of all, and disappeared into the restroom. He washed the little bits of glass on his palm, wincing when the water aggravated his torn palm. It wasn't as bad as it looked. Harry took out his wand and muttered a simple healing charm. The bleeding stopped and the cut closed though the redness remained.

"You caused quite a stir back there," a familiar drawling voice said and Harry whirled around, heart pounding and cock twitching when he saw Draco standing behind him, one eyebrow arched in question. "Is your hand all right?"

Without the attentive eyes of the guests on them, Harry devoured Draco's image from head to toe. "Yeah, it's nothing," said Harry in a rough voice, unable to conceal the sudden flare of want.

Draco's eyes gleamed and he took a step closer, looking arch and dangerous. Heat crackled between them. "You look good in your robes, Potter."

Harry didn't say anything, already panting a little in excitement as Draco came ever closer, step by step, until the blond was looming over him, using his height to its advantage. Darkened grey eyes stared down at Harry and Draco licked his smirking lips slowly.

Harry's control snapped and he pounced. Grabbing Draco by the collar, he dragged the taller man down until their lips crashed, mouths opening automatically and tongues tangling. Draco's arms encircled Harry in a tight grip, pressing their bodies flush together and Harry moaned when he felt the blond's erection pressed against his. Draco pushed Harry until he was trapped between the wall and Draco's lean, hard body.

"I've wanted you all night," Draco murmured when they pulled apart for air.

"I've wanted you ever since you left," Harry retorted, his lips finding Draco's neck and sucking at the soft skin there. "God, you taste good."

Draco groaned, hands quickly undoing the buttons of Harry's dress robes, impatiently pushing them away. Harry complied, shucking off his trousers and his robes until he stood naked in front of a completely dressed blond who growled when he realized that Harry didn't have any underwear.

Draco gave Harry a bruising kiss, hand expertly tugging on Harry's cock until the black-haired man was greedily rutting into his palm. Draco was thinking that perhaps they should find a more private place since anyone could walk in on them at any moment when Harry's tongue scraped over Draco's palate, sending a jolt of something hot down his spine. Fuck privacy. _Fuck_ Harry.

He couldn't wait much longer. "Get me wet," Draco bit out roughly, forcefully pushing down Harry to his knees. Harry complied, pulling down the blond's trousers and boxers, eagerly taking the erect cock into his mouth. Harry gagged a little but swallowed determinedly, encouraged by the sounds coming from Draco. He swirled his tongue around the head, sucking upwards from base to root and his fingers fondling the blond's heavy balls. Draco cursed loudly and he tugged Harry's mouth away.

"I'll fuck you so hard," Draco was saying, his dilated pupils having completely swallowed his eyes.

Harry moaned, "Yes, god, yes!"

Harry stood up and turned around, bracing himself against the wall. He pushed out his naked arse and felt a thrill at having Draco so completely clothed while he was the opposite. "Take me, take me _hard_, Malfoy."

Draco didn't have to say anything as he gripped Harry's arse and thrust into his hole. Harry bit his lip until it bled, head hitting the wall dully as the pain burst through him. God, it was agony – but it was also so _good_. Draco pulled out an inch and thrust back in, withdrawing more of his length at every movement until both men were breathless.

Sweat slid down Draco's forehead as he pulled back until only the tip remained and plunged back in so hard at the right angle that Harry's body jolted in sharp pleasure.

"Yes, oh god, there, yes!" Harry gasped as he thrust back against the blond in an erratic rhythm, wriggling his arse and spreading his legs to feel more. "God, god, Malfoy!"

"Nngghk," Malfoy grunted as he sped up, eyes closed in pleasure as Harry's hole squeezed him so tightly. His grip was too tight, leaving bruises, and he bent down and bit Harry on the shoulder. Harry shuddered, pumping his own neglected cock until he was nearly insane with pleasure. His chest scraped against the wall and it would probably be raw later but Harry didn't care. It was too bloody fantastic to care.

"Missed this," Malfoy huffed, going faster and faster until his head spun. All of a sudden his body grew completely rigid and his face twisted almost in pain as his orgasm took him by complete, overwhelming surprise. His body softened and shuddered, come dripping down Harry's legs.

Draco pulled out of Harry's tender arse and spun him around, falling to his knees and taking Harry's cock whole. Harry gurgled, fingers twisting around Malfoy's immaculate hair. Draco used his tongue and teeth, creating a perfect suction with his mouth until Harry was coming and coming and coming.

Harry slumped over Draco, his body shaking with the aftershock. Draco kissed him and Harry tasted his come in the blond's mouth. Feeling exhausted, Harry couldn't move and it was Draco who summoned his robe and wrapped it around Harry like a blanket.

"You know, Potter," Draco whispered into Harry's ears. "I am far from satisfied. We have three weeks to make up for. Do you want to leave?"

Harry looked up at the blond, knowing what they were risking for a few hours together. He didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

-

**END**


End file.
